Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: La Vida en Hogwarts
by Merida di Angelo
Summary: ¿Como es la vida en Hogwarts? Jack, Merida, Rapunzel y Hiccup son estudiantes del colegio para magos Hogwarts; contaran sus aventuras y peligros durante sus años de estudio de la magia y serán amenazados por varias personas que están en el colegio ¿Hogwarts estará segura cuando estos cuatro problemas estén en el colegio?
1. Prologo: Lechuzas Mensajeras

**Hiccup Haddock**

Hiccup, un niño de once años de edad, vivía en la isla de Berk; una isla que alguna vez era atacada diariamente por dragones, antes que Hiccup pudiera domesticar a un dragón, un Night Fury, convirtiéndose en el primer jinete de dragones; el logro que su aldea estuviera en paz con los dragones. Pero aparte de ser un jinete él era algo más, algo más poderoso, él era un mago, hijo de padre mago y madre muggle, era un mestizo, además él estaba esperando con mucha paciencia su carta de Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería.

Siempre miraba al cielo, con la esperanza de que una lechuza pasara volando y no fuera devorada por los dragones; sus amigos, también jinetes de dragones, esperaban sus cartas también. Era una tarde de agosto se acercaba septiembre, el mes en el que las clases en Hogwarts comienzan y Hiccup estaba cada vez más impaciente. Estaba en la arena de dragones junto con sus amigos, repasaban los tipos de dragones.

"Bien, díganme un dragón de la clase ataque" dijo Hiccup, quien era el mediador del juego; estaban en dos equipos, en el primero estaban Astrid y Fishlegs y en el segundo estaban Snotlout y los gemelos, Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

"El Deadly Nadder" dijo Astrid.

"Bien y ahora díganme una forma de ataque" dijo Hiccup.

"Disparo de púas" dijo Astrid, lo cual hizo que su Nadder, Stormfly soltara una lluvia de púas hacia el otro equipo.

"Oye no es justo, el dragón no contaba" dijo Tuffnut.

"Creo que dejaremos el juegos hasta aquí" dijo Hiccup, él se montó en Toothless y el junto con los otros jinetes salieron a volar. El cielo estaba despejado, un día perfecto para salir a volar en dragones o para que las lechuzas volaran.

Ellos volaban por el lado este de la isla de Berk, todo estaba muy calmado, ni un rastro de dragones salvajes ni de lechuzas "Que mala suerte" dijo Hiccup.

"No puedes ser más paciente" dijo Astrid "Una lechuza no va a volar directamente a tus manos" de la nada una ave con plumaje café con negro voló hacia las manos de Astrid, era una lechuza que llevaba en su pico un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts y escrito en el sobre decía Srita. Astrid Hofferson.

"¿Qué decías?" le dijo Hiccup y ella lo miro seriamente "Eso significa que vienen más lechuzas, ¡Hay que regresar a la aldea" los demás jinetes lo siguieron hasta la aldea donde los esperaban sus respectivos padres, menos el de Hiccup.

El padre de Snotlout, se acercó a su hijo y le dijo "¡Mi hijo entro a Hogwarts!" le abrazo fuertemente y le entrego su carta.

Después dos lechuzas chocaron con las cabezas de los gemelos, ambas sostenían sus cartas, y después Fishlegs recibió la suya mejor, la lechuza se postro delante de él, le pico el dedo y le dio su carta. Todos tenían sus cartas, excepto Hiccup; él se dirigió a su casa junto con Toothless desanimado.

"Bueno amigo, ¿Qué te parece ir al Instituto Durmstrang?" Toothless dio un rugido de desaprobación "Si, Hogwarts es la mejor escuela y más después de que derrotaron al señor tenebroso hace diez años" entraron a su casa donde su padre lo esperaba.

"¿Tuviste suerte?" le pregunto.

"No, y creo que no iré a Hogwarts este año" le dijo y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" una lechuza blanca se postro en su brazo. Hiccup corrió felizmente hacia su padre y tomo la carta que la lechuza tenía un su pico.

"¡La espera valió la pena!" dijo Hiccup mientras ojeaba el sobre que decía, Sr. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"¿Qué esperas? Léela" le dijo su padre igual de emocionado.

Hiccup abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta:

Sr. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Me complace anunciarle que usted ha sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; dentro del sobre podrá encontrar la lista de útiles que necesitara para comenzar su primer año en el colegio; me despido sin antes disculparme por el retraso de la carta, ya que las otras lechuzas que fueron enviadas, fueron devoradas por dragones salvajes.

Con los mejores deseos:

Nicholas St. North (Director del colegio)

"¡Iré a Hogwarts!" gritaba Hiccup por toda la casa alegremente.

**Rapunzel Corona**

Rapunzel era una niña de once años, su padre era un muggle y su madre una hechicera; Rapunzel era la princesa de Corona; pero había pasado la mayoría de su vida capturada por una hechicera oscura llamada Gothel, ella utilizaba a Rapunzel para mantenerse joven y poderosa gracias a su larga cabellera.

Los padres de Rapunzel esperaban que ella recibiera su carta de Hogwarts para que aprendiera a usar magia y volverse una gran hechicera.

Era un día soleado, no había una sola nube en el cielo; Rapunzel se despertó con la luz del sol, su camaleón, Pascal, seguía durmiendo; ella lo despertó haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda.

"Arriba dormilón" le decía al camaleón "Nos están esperando" cargo al camaleón hasta el comedor donde sus padres desayunaban y revisaban el correo.

"Una carta de los reyes de Arendelle" dijo el rey "Dicen que el medio hermano de tus primas vivirá con ellas desde ahora" le dijo a Rapunzel.

"¿Medio hermano?" dijo Rapunzel mientras se sentaba.

"Si, él es hijo de mi hermano solamente" dijo el rey "Y vivirá con ellas porque su madre acaba de morir"

"Pobre" dijo Rapunzel "¿Eso significa que es mi primo?"

"Si Punzie" dijo la reina; Punzie era el apodo de Rapunzel "Tiene tu misma edad"

"¿No te gustaría ir a Arendelle a visitarlos con nosotros?" dijo su padre.

"Recuerden que sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts" dijo Punzie "Enserio estoy emocionada por eso"

"Si, lo imaginamos" respondió el rey.

Punzie a comer su desayuno mientras Pascal volvía a dormirse y sus padres seguían revisando el correo. El sol entraba por todas la ventanas iluminando el salón. De una de las ventanas entro una majestuosa ave con plumaje dorado que tenía atado en una pata un sobre.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" dijo la reina sorprendida, el ave se acercó a Rapunzel.

"¡Una lechuza y tiene una carta!" Rapunzel le desato la carta de su pata "¡Y es de Hogwarts!"

El sobre tenia escrito al reverso, Srita. Rapunzel Corona; ella lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio.

"¡Entre!" se puso de pie y empezó a saltar de felicidad "¡Entre, entre, iré a Hogwarts, iré a Hogwarts!"

"Tu prima Elsa estudia ahí, está en la casa de Ravenclaw" dijo su madre "Y tu prima Anna iniciara el próximo año"

"¿Es posible que me toque en esa casa?" dijo Rapunzel "Eso espero"

"Hay otras casas cariño" dijo el rey "Podrias quedar en Gryffindor o Slytherin y ¿Por qué no? Hufflepuff"

"Todas suenan genial" dijo Rapunzel.

**Jack Frost**

Jack había llegado en un barco a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, el reino de Arendelle; su madre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad terminal y tuvo que mudarse con su padre, el rey de Arendelle, quien estaba casado y tenía dos hijas.

Jack tenía once años, su cabello y ojos eran cafés y usaba ropa de aldeano porque era lo que él y su madre eran donde vivían.

En el puerto lo esperaba un carruaje elegantemente adornado, varios soldados lo custodiaban, se dirigió hacia el cargando solo una bolsa con sus pertenencias. Un hombre salió del carruaje, tenía cabello y un bigote rubio, sus ojos eran azules y usaba un elegante traje con muchas medallas.

Se dirigió hacia Jack y lo tomo de los hombros "¿Jackson…Jackson Frost?" le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si" dijo Jack "¿Rey Brandon de Arendelle?"

El rey lo abrazo fuertemente y Jack le devolvió el abrazo "La última vez que te abrace eras solamente un bebe"

"Yo no recuerdo nada de ti" le dijo.

"Ven conmigo, tengamos un nuevo comienzo" le dijo el rey.

"Bien" ambos se dirigieron al carruaje, dentro de este esperaba una mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño, elegantemente peinado.

"Este debe ser Jackson" le dijo sonriéndole "Soy la reina Clara"

"Iremos al castillo y te presentaremos a tus hermanas" dijo el rey.

"Se llevaran muy bien" dijo la reina.

Jack miraba maravillado el reino, toda la gente con quienes cruzaban los saludaban alegremente; llegaron al palacio, que estaba cerrado por dos grandes puertas.

"¡Abran las puertas!" dijo el rey, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el grande y hermoso castillo de Arendelle.

Un hombre les abrió las puertas del carruaje, ayudo a la reina a bajar de este y el rey cargo a Jack hasta el castillo; entraron en él, dos niñas peinadas con trenzas los esperaban sentadas en las escaleras.

Ambas tenían ojos azules, tenían dos años de diferencia.

"¡Mami, Papi!" una de ellas corrió hacia los brazo s de su madre, tenía cabello rubio cereza y estaba peinado en dos pequeñas trenzas, tenía diez años de edad, miro a Jack "¡Él es nuestro nuevo hermanito!"

La reina bajo a la niña y el rey a Jack; Jack estaba nervioso por conocer a sus hermanas "Soy…Jackson, puedes decirme Jack" dijo tímidamente.

"Soy Anna y ella es Elsa" dijo la niña alegremente y señalo a su hermana que seguía en las escaleras "Ven, no seas grosera"

Ella se acercó hacia ellos "Soy Elsa" dijo; ella tenía el cabello rubio claro y estaba peinado en una sola trenza, ella tenía doce años "Gusto en conocerte Jack" dijo sonriéndole levemente.

"¡Tenemos que enseñarle el castillo!" dijo Anna "¡Y su habitación, quedo muy bonita por cierto!"

"Mostrémosle a Jack el castillo" dijo la reina.

Anna lo tomo de la muñeca y caminaron junto a Elsa "¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunto Anna.

"Once" le dijo Jack.

"¡Eso significa que…!" dijo Anna ahogando la voz "¡…tu carta de Hogwarts llegara pronto!"

"¿Hog… que?" dijo Jack confundido.

"Cuéntale Elsa" le dijo Anna a su hermana "Cuéntale sobre tu escuela así como me lo cuentas a mi"

"Anna" dijo Elsa "¿Recuerdas que te dije que somos mestizas?" Anna asintió "Que nuestra madre es tu ya sabes qué y que nuestro padre es un muggle" Anna volvió a asentir "Jack es hijo de dos muggles, lo que significa que no tiene…"

"Magia" dijo Anna.

"¿Magia, muggles?" dijo Jack confundido.

"No pensé que habláramos de eso tan pronto" dijo el rey.

"¿De qué?" le pregunto Jack.

"Hablaremos en la biblioteca" dijo el rey; todos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca la cual cerraron después de entrar. Todos se sentaron en los sillones que había ahí, Jack se sentó en medio de Anna y Elsa y frente a ellos estaban los reyes.

"Mira Jack" le dijo la reina "¿Has escuchado historias sobre hechiceros, brujas y magos?" Jack asintió.

"Pues la magia existe" dijo el rey "Y la tenemos presente en este mismo lugar, mi esposa y mis hijas son magas"

"¿No te creo?" dijo Jack.

"Créelo" la reina saco una varita de madera de su manga y transformo unas flores en mariposas "La magia existe, pero debes guardarlo en secreto, ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo reina Clara" respondió Jack.

"Y respecto a lo que Hogwarts es" dijo de nuevo la reina "Es una escuela especial para magos y brujas menores de edad; por ejemplo Elsa, ella comenzara en septiembre su segundo curso en Hogwarts"

"¿Y los muggles?" dijo Jack.

"Los muggles son gente sin magia, mortales" dijo el rey "Como yo y tu"

"Así que yo no tengo magia" dijo Jack.

"Si Jack, pero no te sientas mal por eso" dijo el rey Brandon "Niñas, ¿Por qué no van a jugar con Jack?"

Anna salió de la biblioteca con Jack alegremente mientras Elsa salía seriamente detrás de ellos.

…

Anna y Jack jugaban en un salón mientras Elsa leía un libro junto a ellos; Anna y Jack se reían y se divertían mientras Elsa a veces les sonreía.

"Eres muy callada ¿Cierto?" le dijo Jack a Elsa.

"Es algo tímida" dijo Anna "¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros, Elsa?"

"No es por nada pero quiero estudiar antes de entrar a clases" le respondió Elsa "Dicen que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será más difícil este año"

"Claro que lo serán, pequeña Elsa" dijo la voz de un hombre que venía de la puerta "Pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte"

Elsa miro al hombre, era robusto con grandes ojos azules y una larga barba blanca; ella sonrió al verlo "¡Director North!" Elsa corrió a abrazarlo "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Vine a dejar una entrega muy especial" le respondió y camino hacia los otros dos niños y concentro la mirada en Jack "Anna, ¿Podrías llamar a tus padres?" ella se retiró corriendo y miro a sus dos hermanos antes de salir.

"Tú eres el chiquillo que congelo un campo de naranjas ¿Cierto?" le dijo North a Jack.

"Fue un accidente" le respondió Jack "No sé ni cómo lo hice"

"Espere" dijo Elsa "¿El hizo que?"

"Congele un campo de naranjas" dijo Jack.

Anna había llagado junto con sus padres quienes miraban a North extrañados.

"Profesor North ¿Qué hace aquí?" le dijo la reina educadamente.

"Hola Clara, Brandon" dijo North "Solo vine a entregarle algo al nuevo príncipe de Arendelle" North saco algo de su gran abrigo y se lo entrego a Jack.

Jack ojeo lo que le había dado, era un sobre sellado que al reverso decía: Sr. Jackson Frost de Arendelle. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Tienes una carta" dijo Elsa y se acercó a él "Eso significa que…"

"Si Elsa, Jack es un mago, al igual que tú y Anna" dijo North "Y ha sido aceptado en Hogwarts" Jack estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás, él, un muggle de nacimiento era un mago.

**Merida DunBroch**

Merida, la princesa del reino de DunBroch en Escocia, hija de la reina Elinor y el rey Fergus, quienes eran a la vez magos; además de Merida, tenía otros tres hijos trillizos, Hamish, Hubert y Harris; sus cuatro hijos tenían el cabello pelirrojo y rizado, con ojos azules y pecosos.

Merida era una fantástica arquera y jinete, además pertenecía a una familia a la que denominaban sangre pura, que solo tenían sangre mágica no mesclada con muggles; a ella en lo personal jamás le había importado eso, lo que le importaba en verdad era recibir su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, ya que era la escuela a la que su padre había asistido y también donde los magos, como ella, podían entrenarse también para juegos de Quiditch.

Ella estaba con su madre en sus lecciones reales al medio día; ella recitaba una de las obras de William Shakespeare que su madre le dijo que aprendiera.

"¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?" decía Merida sin interés.

"¡Mas alto! Deben entenderte en todos los rincones de la habitación" le corrigió su madre.

"¡¿Dónde estás que no te veo?!" dijo más fuerte.

"Perfecto" dijo la reina "Sino no sirve de nada"

"Esto no sirve de nada" dijo Merida entre dientes.

"¡De nuevo!" dijo la reina.

"¡Ahhhh!" se quejó Merida.

Su padre y sus hermanos entraron de repente.

"Romeo, Romeo ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?" se burlaba el rey Fergus "¿Qué clase de chiste es ese?"

"No es ningún chiste Fergus, es Shakespeare" dijo la reina "De la obra _Romeo y Julieta_"

"Si, como sea" le dijo el rey después volvió a ver a Merida "¿Llego tu carta de Hogwarts?"

"No" dijo Merida desanimada "Ojala llegue pronto"

"Si, yo me sentía de la misma forma cuando tenía tu edad y esperaba mi carta" la consoló su padre.

"Aunque no entraras a Hogwarts" le dijo su madre "Hay otras escuelas como, la Academia de Beauxbatons de Artes Mágicas, que es donde yo estudie y en mi opinión donde tu deberías estudiar"

"Pero yo quiero ir a Hogwarts, no a una escuela para chicas" dijo Merida.

"Bueno, esa es tu decisión" dijo su madre "Puedes retirarte"

Merida sonrió y se dirigió a sus hermanos "¿Listos para su lección de arquería?" los tres asintieron "Entonces vámonos" ella tomo su arco y flechas que estaban recargados en una pared y los trillizos llevaban los suyos en sus espaldas.

…

Merida coloco una flecha y apunto hacia el blanco que tenía enfrente, miro a sus hermano que habían hecho lo mismo y dijo "Tranquilos, concéntrense, apunten y…" Merida lanzo la flecha dándole al centro.

Los trillizos apuntaron a otra cosa que no era el centro, algo que estaba en el cielo y venia directo hacia ellos. Merida se dio cuenta de que era antes de que sus hermanos dispararan "¡No disparen!" le dijo Merida y ellos se detuvieron, lo que estaba en el cielo voló sobre ella y aterrizo en su cabeza "¡Tenemos que ir con papá!" les dijo y los cuatro volvieron a entrar al castillo.

"¡Papá, Mamá!" gritaban los cuatro al unísono.

"Niños ¿Que sucede?" le dijo su padre, pero luego vio al ave que estaba en la cabeza de Merida que salió volando dejando algo en su cabeza "Espero que lo que haya dejado no sea popo"

Merida tomo lo que el ave había dejado en su cabeza, era una carta sellada que al reverso decía, Srita. Merida DunBroch; la abrió emocionada y la leyó en silencio mientras su familia la veían sorprendidos.

"¡Entre!" dijo Merida "¡Entre a Hogwarts!"

"¡Mi niña ira a Hogwarts!" el rey Fergus la cargo.

"¡Iré a Hogwarts y no a Beauxbatons!" gritaba Merida de alegría.

**Nuevo Fanfic Yeiiiiiiii!**

**Si hay algo que ame tanto como a Percy Jackson es Harry Potter, y como ya estoy usando el Campamento Mestizo dije ¿Por qué no hago un fic de Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons en Hogwarts? Why not? Tengo tiempo, tengo imaginación, tengo mucho tiempo sin dormir y pues aquí esta, el primer capítulo de muchos muchoooos que habrá; aún no sé qué parejas usare en este fic, obviamente no estarán Jackunzel, Jelsa y Janna porque son familia y no creo poner Hijack ni Meripunzel o Merelsa, si me gustan esas parejas pero no como para ponerlas en una historia y si les gusta denme follow o favoritos y si leen mi otro fic les aseguro que les gustara este.**


	2. Chapter 2: El Callejón y el Tren

**Callejón Diagon**

Jack iba junto con su nueva familia a comprar sus materiales para su primer año en Hogwarts y el segundo de Elsa; Anna los acompañaba alegremente, tuvieron suficiente tiempo para conocerse mejor, Elsa dejo de ser tan cerrada con Jack y él se divirtió haciendo travesuras con ellas.

"Creo que debemos dividirnos" dijo el rey Brandon "Clara tu iras con Anna a comprar las cosas de Elsa y Jack, Elsa y yo compraremos las de Jack"

"Está bien" dijo la reina Clara "Nos encontraremos luego"

"Bien" la reina y Anna se dirigieron a una librería y el rey, Elsa y Jack fueron a la tienda de Olivander.

"Elsa ¿Quién es Ollivander?" le dijo Jack.

"Vende varitas y te las muestra para ver cuál es la indicada para cada mago" le respondió y saco la suya "Mi varita es de pino, pelo de unicornio" su varita era de un color blanco brillante, casi plateado.

Entraron en la tienda; Elsa guardo su varita "Hola, Sr. Ollivander" dijo el rey Brandon.

Un hombre algo viejo y delgado se dirigió hacia ellos "Buen día rey Brandon, y veo que trae a la pequeña Elsa y ¿Quién es este muchacho tan apuesto?"

"Es mi hijo Jack, viene a comprar su primera varita" respondió el rey.

"Ya veo" Ollivander examino a Jack "Probemos algunas" se dirigió a uno de los estantes y tomo una caja y volvió hacia Jack "Arce, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio" se la entregó a Jack.

Él no sabía qué hacer con ella "Jack, agítala" le dijo Elsa y le mostro como.

Jack la agito y destruyo un florero "No, esas no es" dijo Ollivander y se la quitó y le dio otra "Prueba esta de pino y pluma de fénix" la varita era de color café y en la punta de la varita había una línea curva, Jack la probo y una resplandor salió de ella al igual que varias brisas frías.

"Perfecta" dijo el rey.

"Si" dijo Ollivander "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vendí una varita de ese tipo, la pluma era de un fénix en invierno; a la última persona que tuvo una varita como esa es Nicholas St. North" Ollivander miro a Jack fijamente "Una gran varita, para un gran mago, son similares, pero no iguales"

"Gracias" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Jack.

"Hasta luego" dijo el rey y los niños salieron de la tienda topándose con un hombre grande, con barba y cabello pelirrojo que iba acompañado por un pequeño niño pecoso, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Volvieron a la calle donde el rey saco la lista "Varita, lista; ¿Ahora qué más?, a sí lechuza, rata o algún otro animal" se dirigió hacia una tienda pero antes volteo a ver a sus hijos "Elsa, quédate aquí con Jack, volveré pronto" la pequeña niña asintió y miro a su medio hermano, quien se había unido a un grupo de niños que miraban atónitos una vitrina; Elsa se acercó y vio que era la tienda de escobas.

"¡Es genial!" dijo Jack y señalo la escoba que estaba exhibida en lo más alto "Dice que es una Nimbus 2013"

"Si, muy bonita" le dijo Elsa sonriendo "Te alegrara saber que necesitaras una escoba para tu clase de vuelo"

"¡Clase de vuelo, genial!" dijo Jack alegremente "Ojala tuviera esa escoba"

"Tal vez cuando papá regrese lo convencemos" le dijo Elsa

"¿Convencerme para qué?" la interrumpió su padre que había llegado con una jaula.

"Jack necesitara una escoba para su clase de vuelo" dijo Elsa.

"Ciertamente" dijo el rey Brandon "Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo y pensaba que esa Nimbus 2013 seria perfecta"

"Era exactamente la que quería" dijo Jack y miro la jaula que su padre tenía en la mano "¿Qué es eso?"

El rey le mostro la jaula que tenía adentro una lechuza blanca cuyas plumas parecían ser plateadas "Es una lechuza, es para ti" le entrego la jaula a Jack "El año pasado quería comprarle una a Elsa pero ella prefirió un gato Persa"

"Admite que Snowball es bonita" dijo Elsa "Y no rompe las cortinas"

"Si, un gato muy bonito" dijo el rey y camino hacia la tienda "Quédense aquí, no tardare"

"¿No las consiente demasiado?" dijo Jack.

"No pedimos mucho" le respondió Elsa "Y él quiere que te sientas feliz con nosotros"

"Soy feliz con ustedes" le respondió Jack "No me importa si me consiente, no digo que no me guste pero en este tiempo si los he llegado a querer"

"Gracias Jack" le respondió Elsa "Pero cambiando de tema ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?"

"¿Quidditch?" le pregunto Jack confundido.

"Es un juego en equipo que se juega en escobas y con tres tipos de pelotas" le dijo Elsa "Papá podría explicártelo mejor"

El rey Brandon salió con un gran y largo paquete y miro a Jack "Una escoba para el príncipe" dijo sonriéndole.

"Gracias…papá" dijo Jack mientras dejaba la lechuza en el suelo y lo abrazaba.

"Qué bonito momento" dijo la voz de una mujer, la reina Clara se dirigió hacia ellos, cargaba junto con Anna dos calderos llenos de libros; Jack y el rey se separaron y las vieron "Aproveche le compre a Jack sus libros y su caldero y además le compre a Elsa el libro que escribió Hermione Granger y un caldero nuevo"

"Que bien" dijo el rey "Necesitaremos uniformes nuevos para Jack y Elsa"

"Por supuesto" la reina hizo una expresión de sorpresa, había recordado algo "Adivina a quien encontré en la librería"

"¡Ummm! ¿A la tía Sarah?" dijo el rey.

"No, me encontré con el rey Fergus" le respondió la reina Clara.

"¡Oh sí! El rey Fergus, es un hombre muy agradable" dijo el rey Brandon "¿Qué es lo que cuenta?" comenzaron a caminar.

"Pues él iba acompañado por sus trillizos, son muy lindos y me conto que su hija comenzaría a estudiar en Hogwarts este año; ¿Recuerdas a su hija, no Elsa?"

"Si, fuimos a visitarlos hace un par de años" respondió Elsa "Es muy divertida"

"Dile a Elsa a quien más vimos" dijo Anna.

"¡Oh sí! También vimos a ese muchachito Flynn Rider" dijo la reina Clara "El niño que a Elsa le gusta" dijo riéndose.

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Elsa mientras se ruborizaba.

"¡Elsa y Flynn, Elsa y Flynn!" decía saltando Anna.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" dijo el rey "Me suena a un buen niño"

"Es un Slytherin" dijo Elsa "Los de Slytherin casi siempre son magos malos"

"Elsa, eso no significa que él sea malo" la reprimió su madre "Ese es un gran estereotipo con el que no quiero que sigas"

"Si, mamá" dijo Elsa avergonzada.

…

Hiccup entro junto con su padre a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander; a él le emocionaba mucho tener una varita; en los últimos meses se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo y memorizando hechizos simples como levitar una pluma o abrir una cerradura.

"Buenos días Sr. Ollivander" dijo Stoick the Vast, el padre de Hiccup "Mi vástago viene a comprar su primera varita"

El hombre, alto, algo viejo y canoso miro al chico "¡Umm…interesante!" dijo pensativo Ollivander "Veamos" se dirigió a uno de sus estantes y tomo una caja y volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos.

El anciano saco algo de la caja y se la entregó a Hiccup "Una varita" dijo Hiccup, algo obvio pero estaba maravillado al ver aquella pequeña vara de madera que contenían un poder muy grande.

"Vamos, agítala" le dijo su padre en tono de orden.

Hiccup se enderezo y sujeto la varita firmemente, hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia una ventana, la cual al momento emitió un chirrido y se quebró "Nope" dijo Hiccup.

"Claro que no" dijo Ollivander mientras tomaba la varita e iba a buscar otra, camino hasta los estantes más lejanos, volvió con dos cajas diferentes, saco una y se la extendió a Hiccup "Prueba esta"

Hiccup tomo la varita y la agito hacia los pedazos de un florero roto, estos volaron en el aire y se encajaron en una pared "Soy un peligro" dijo Hiccup.

"Solo no tienes la varita adecuada" dijo Ollivander "Esperemos que la tercera sea la vencida" le entrego la varita que estaba en la otra caja.

Hiccup la agito, esta vez la varita lo ilumino "Creo que esta es la indicada" dijo él.

"Es perfecta" dijo Stoick "¿Qué clase de varita es, Ollivander?"

Ollivander la inspecciono desde lejos "Una varita de cedro con núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón" dijo.

Hiccup palideció "¿Dijo nervio de corazón de dragón?" pregunto, Ollivander asintió; Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco y cayo desmayado.

Tanto su padre como Ollivander lo miraron extrañados "Va a estar bien" dijo Stoick

"Solo espero que no pase muy seguido" dijo Ollivander

…

La reina Elinor y Merida estaban comprando los uniformes de Merida, ella tenía los brazos extendidos mientras una de las costureras de la tienda le tomaba medidas.

"Quiero que la falda este diez centímetros debajo de la rodilla" dijo la reina Elinor.

"La regla dice que debe estar a la altura de la rodilla" le dijo Merida.

"Bien, en la rodilla, pero ni un milímetro menos" dijo Elinor. Ella sostenía una pequeña y larga caja que contenía la varita de Merida, una varita hecha de roble y con núcleo de pluma de fénix.

A Merida se empezaban a acalambrar los brazos "¿Ya casi?" le preguntaba a la costurera.

"Si no te mueves será más rápido" le respondió, ella tenía unos alfileres en la boca.

La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó, dos personas habían entrado; una mujer alta y delgada, con largo cabello castaño y ojos como avellanas, iba acompañada de un niño como de doce años, con cabello y ojos castaños.

"Disculpe, necesito un par de nuevos uniformes de Slytherin para mi hijo" dijo la mujer muy amablemente.

La costurera que estaba con Merida se quitó los alfileres de la boca y le respondió "Claro señora Rider, pero en este momento estamos algo ocupados, si fuera tan amable de esperar, acabare en menos de media hora"

"Está bien" miro a su hijo "Flynny ¿Por qué no esperas? Yo iré a comprar tu uniforme de Quidditch, mi pequeño cazador" le dijo dulcemente, el niño asintió, la mujer salió de la tienda y el niño se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de Merida.

"Hola, debes ser de primer año ¿Cierto?" le dijo Flynny. Merida miro a su madre, ella siempre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños.

"No seas grosera Merida, respóndele" le reprendió su madre.

"Si, primer año ¿Y tú?" dijo Merida volteándolo a ver.

"Segundo año, soy Flynn Eugene Rider Fitzherbert" dijo el niño.

"Que nombre tan largo" le dijo Merida.

"Bueno, todos me conocen como Flynn Rider y eres Merida…" dijo Flynn.

"Merida DunBroch" le respondió Merida "¿Juegas Quidditch?"

"Sí, soy cazador desde el año pasado" le respondió.

"¿No eres muy joven para eso?" le pregunto Merida

"Bueno, las nuevas reglas dicen que los alumnos de primer año pueden integrar el equipo de Quidditch bajo su responsabilidad" le respondió Flynn "¿Planeas entrar a un equipo?"

"Me gustaría" le dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, en el caso de que quedes en la caza de Slytherin, hay una bacante de buscador" le dijo Flynn.

"Mi padre jugo Quidditch profesional, sabes" Flynn pareció sorprendido al escucharlo.

"¿Enserio? El mío también ¿Has oído hablar de Graham Rider?" Merida se sorprendió.

"¡Claro! El y mi padre estuvieron en el mismo equipo, Los Dragones de Escocia" le dijo Merida.

"El mundo es pequeño" le dijo Flynn.

"Bien, hemos terminado" dijo la costurera "En la caja les entregaran los uniformes"

"Gracias" le dijo la reina Elinor "Merida, será mejor que te despidas"

"Hasta luego Flynn" le dijo Merida.

"Hasta luego, tal vez nos veamos en el tren" le respondió Flynn.

"Eso espero" Merida se dirigió hacia las cajas junto a su madre.

…

Rapunzel y su padre, el rey George, estaban en la estación del tren buscando a la reina Regina quien llevaría el resto de los libros de Rapunzel.

Rapunzel llevaba a su camaleón Pascal en el hombro; su larga y dorada cabellera iba trenzada del modo en que no la arrastrara por el suelo; llevaba también un enorme carrito con sus materiales y equipaje; su varita era de madera de abeto y con centro de pelo de unicornio.

"¿Qué número de plataforma dice tu boleto?" le pregunto el rey George a su hija.

Rapunzel saco el boleto de tren del Expresso Hogwarts "Plataforma 9 ¾" su padre miro confundido las dos señales que decían plataforma 9 y 10.

"Tiene que ser broma ¿Dónde está tu madre cuando se necesita?" dijo el rey "Y si le preguntamos a un guardia nos tomara por locos" Rapunzel asintió.

"Corre Mary, se hace tarde, no querrás perder el tren a Hogwarts ¿O sí?" dijo un hombre con cabello pelirrojo y alborotado, era delgado y bajo, usaba lentes y una camisa blanca que se le salía del pantalón.

"No papá" le respondió una niña igual de cabello pelirrojo y lizo que estaba peinado en una coleta, tenía ojos verdes y llevaba un carrito con sus cosas "Plataforma 9 ¾ ¿Cierto?" el hombre asintió.

El rey rápidamente se acercó a aquel hombre y le pregunto "Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la plataforma 9 ¾?"

El hombre se acomodó los lentes "Si, déjeme explicarle, por lo que veo su hija también estudiara en Hogwarts; déjeme explicarle como se entra en la plataforma, Mary" Mary se puso frente a él "Mire es muy sencillo, solo debe correr entre el muro de las plataformas nueve y diez, muéstrales Mary" la niña sujeto fuertemente la varilla del carrito y corrió hacia la pared.

Rapunzel pensó que ella se golpearía por ir tan rápido pero para su sorpresa la chica había desaparecido, tanto ella como el rey se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Fascinante ¿No?" dijo el hombre pelirrojo. Corrí hacia la pared y le pazo lo mismo que a su hija.

"Crees que…" le dijo Rapunzel nerviosa.

"No hay otra opción" tomo el carrito de Rapunzel y corrió hacia la pared y desapareció.

Rapunzel se quedó parada junto con Pascal solo mirando; respiro hondo y dijo "Bien, no te vas a golpear, no te vas a golpear" repetía continuamente mientras corría hacia la pared, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos su padre y el hombre pelirrojo y su hija la esperaban.

"Eso fue raro" dijo Rapunzel.

"Muchas gracias señor" le dijo el rey al hombre.

"Soy el profesor Charles Bomba" le dijo "Y ella es mi hija Mary Katherine, es un gusto conocerlo"

"El gusto es nuestro, soy George Corona y ella es mi hija Rapunzel.

Mary Katherine miro asombrada el cabello de Rapunzel "¡ Tu cabello es hermoso!" le dijo.

"El tuyo también es bonito, Mary" le respondió Rapunzel.

"Por favor dime M.K" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Punzie querida, debemos buscar a mamá" le dijo su padre.

"Claro, ¿Nos vemos en el tren?" le dijo a M.K.

"Claro, hasta luego Rapunzel" le dijo M.K.

Caminaron un poco por la estación hasta encontrar a su madre la reina Regina, quien estaba con otras cinco personas.

"¡Punzie!" grito una de ellas, era una niña de diez años con cabello rubio cereza peinado en dos trenzas.

"Hola Anna" le dijo Rapunzel abrazándola.

La reina Regina camino hacia ella "Ven Punzie, hay alguien a quien debes conocer" Rapunzel siguió a su madre hasta donde estaban las demás personas, reconoció a sus tíos, Brandon y Clara y por su puesto a su prima Elsa, quien sostenía a un gato de pelaje blanco.

"Hola Punzie" le dijo el rey Brandon "Te presento a Jack" un niño como de su edad se escondía tras las piernas del rey "Ven Jack, no seas tímido" el niño salió, era un poco alto, tenía el cabello y los ojos cafés oscuro.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente.

"¡Tú debes ser mi nuevo primo, Jack!" dijo Rapunzel emocionada "Soy Rapunzel, tu prima, tenemos la misma edad ¿No es genial?"

Jack la miro raro por un momento "Si, es genial, creo que te pasaste un poquito con el chocolate"

"No me culpes, amo el chocolate, me pone hiperactiva pero lo amo" le dijo alegremente.

"Niños, esperen aquí con mamá mientras, yo los papas de Rapunzel llevamos su equipaje" dijo el rey Brandon.

Los tres adultos se llevaron las cosas y se dirigieron a la parte más lejana del tren, dejando a los niños con la reina Clara; Anna parecía un poco molesta.

"¿Qué te pasa, Anna?" le pregunto la reina Clara.

"Voy a estar sola todo el año; Elsa y Jack se irán a Hogwarts y Punzie tampoco estará, me aburriré demasiado"

"Volveremos para navidad" le dijo Elsa, pero eso no la animo.

"Qué tal si por una temporada fuéramos a visitar el reino de DunBroch, podrías jugar con los príncipes trillizos mientras tu padre y yo hacemos un arreglo de alianza" le dijo la reina Clara.

"Eso estaría bien, los trillizos son muy tiernos y se ve que saben divertirse" dijo Anna sonriendo.

"¿Qué clase de alianza?" pregunto Elsa.

"Solo es un acuerdo para una alianza a largo plazo, algo para el futuro de ambos reinos" le dijo la reina.

"Interesante" dijo Elsa.

"No puedo esperar, para estar en el tren, llegar a Hogwarts y que sepa en qué casa quedare ¿No sería fantástico que nosotros tres estuviéramos en la misma casa?" dijo Rapunzel.

"Ojala así fuera" dijo Elsa.

"Creo que hay de una en cuatro de que nos toque en la misma casa" dijo Jack.

El sonido de un silbato resonó por toda la estación "¡Primera llamada para los pasajeros del Expresso Hogwarts!" dijo una voz.

"Estoy muy nerviosa" dijo Rapunzel.

"¿No estabas emocionada?" le pregunto Jack.

"Ambas" le respondió.

Los reyes de Corona y el rey Brandon aparecieron junto a ellos.

"Bueno será mejor que ya suban si quieren encontrar lugar" dijo la reina Regina.

"Los acompañaremos hasta la puerta" dijo el rey Brandon, tomo de las manos a Jack y Elsa, mientras la reina Clara tomaba de la mano a Anna.

Rapunzel seguía nerviosa "Vamos Punzie, no hay razón para estar nerviosa, piensa en que te divertirás" le dijo la reina Regina mientras ambos reyes de Corona la tomaban de la mano.

"Lo sé, pero los voy a extrañar mucho" les dijo Rapunzel.

…

Los reyes y príncipes de DunBroch despedían a la princesa en una de las puertas del tren.

"Podrías darme mi varita, mamá" le decía Merida a su madre, quien seguía con la caja en manos.

"¡Oh claro!" se la entrego "No quiero recibir lechuzas diciéndome sobre mal comportamiento ni bajas notas, entendiste"

"No, te preocupes sobre las notas de pociones, recuerda que te convertí en un oso" esa historia seguía sin darle risa a la reina, pero no dijo nada "Es broma"

"Lo que a mí me gustaría" dijo el rey Fergus "Es que entraras a un equipo de Quidditch" Merida asintió sonriendo.

"¡Fergus!" lo interrumpió la reina "Es una niña"

"Una niña fuerte, experta en tiro con arco" dijo el rey "Por cierto, tu arco y flechas están en tu maleta"

"Acordamos que no las llevaría" dijo la reina.

"Ya no se puede hacer nada" le dijo, volteo a ver a Merida "Espero que mandes pronto una carta, informándonos sobre tu casa, tus amigos" su mirada se endureció por un momento "Pero nada de novios"

Merida se rio "Si no quise a ninguno de los hijos de los clanes como novio antes, ¿Crees que quiera novio ahora?"

Fergus se rio "Es cierto" la abrazo y dijo "Cuídate mucho pequeña"

"Igual tu papá" su madre se acercó a ella "También a ti te extrañare" la abrazo.

Vio que sus hermanos tenían lágrimas en los ojos "¡Oh pequeños demonios!" los abrazo a los tres al mismo tiempo "No quiero que se pasen con los postres, ni que entren a mi habitación y sobretodo quiero que me extrañen"

"¡Primera llamada para los pasajeros del Expresso Hogwarts!" grito una voz.

"Es hora" dijo Merida, tomo una pequeña maleta y subió al tren "¡Los voy a extrañar!" grito desde la puerta.

…

El jefe Stoick corría a toda prisa con su hijo Hiccup por el andén, habían anunciado la primera llamada; tenían que encontrarse con las familias de los demás jinetes de dragones.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunto a Hiccup.

"Si, solo debo evitar pensar que mi varita tiene corazón de dragón" le respondió mientras se tambaleaba "Estoy bien"

A los pocos metros estaban los demás vikingos "¡Por fin llegan!" dijo Snotlout y su padre al unísono.

"Tuvimos un retraso en la tienda de Ollivander" dijo Stoick.

"Hiccup, sabias que hacen varitas de nervio de corazón de dragón" le dijo Fishlegs.

"Me acabo de enterar" le respondió Hiccup.

"Bueno muchachos" dijo Stoick y los jinetes lo rodearon "Gobber es el maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el guardián de los terrenos, el tendrá a sus dragones, yo mismo le he pedido el permiso al director North para que puedan montarlos en sus tardes libres"

"Gracias jefe" dijeron los jinetes y Hiccup.

"¡Segunda llamada para los pasajeros del Expresso Hogwarts!" anuncio una voz.

"No puede ser ya es tarde" dijo Stoick "Sera mejor que se despidan y suban a tren si quieren encontrar vagón" los jinetes se despidieron de sus familias.

Stoick abrazo a su hijo hasta levantarlo del suelo "Papá, no respiro" le dijo jadeando.

"¡Oh sí! Lo siento" le dijo mientras lo ponía abajo "Llevas todo ¿La varita? ¿El Terrible Terror para tu clase de transformaciones?"

"Listo y listo, señor" le respondió Hiccup mostrándole la varita y el pequeño dragón que cargaba en los hombros "No dejes que los dragones rapte ovejas o se coman a las lechuzas con mis cartas ¿Si?"

"Claro hijo" le respondió Stoick "Y tu no olvides que quiero buenas notas, sé que no me decepcionaras" Hiccup le dirigió una sonrisa mientras subía al tren.

…

Hiccup y sus amigos caminaban por el pasillo buscando un vagón libre, la mayoría ya estaban llenos de chicos de grados mayores que lo miraban conforme pasaban como diciendo "Carne fresca para bromas"

Caminaron un poco más, encontraron un vagón que solamente ocupaba una persona.

"Disculpa" dijo Astrid "¿Podríamos compartir el vagón?"

El chico la volteo a ver, tenía cabello rubio, ojos cafés y parecía ser de primer año también "Claro" le dirigió una sonrisa a Astrid; se sentaron en el vagón.

Astrid se sentó junto al chico y junto a Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut se sentaron frente a ellos.

"¡Oh!" dijo Astrid "El límite es seis personas por vagón; lo siento Hiccup, tendrás que buscar otro"

"No importa, los veré en el castillo" Hiccup siguió caminando dejando a sus amigos en el vagón.

Astrid volteo a ver al chico rubio "Hola, soy Astrid Hofferson"

"Hola, soy Kristoff Pabbie" le dijo sonriéndole.

…

Jack, Elsa y Rapunzel habían encontrado un vagón vacío; Rapunzel vio una cara conocida cerca.

"¡M.K. por aquí!" le dijo.

La chica pelirroja se apresuró corriendo hacia ella "Rapunzel, que bien que nos encontremos"

"Ellos son mis primos, Jack y Elsa" dijo Rapunzel "Ella es Mary Katherine"

"Díganme M.K" la interrumpió.

"Gusto en conocerte M.K." dijo Elsa, quien seguía sosteniendo a su gato "¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"

"Claro, gracias" entro junto con Rapunzel al vagón, Jack las iba a seguir pero miro que Elsa se quedaba quieta.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" le pregunto.

"A mi amiga Mavis, dijo que la esperara" le respondió Elsa.

Ambos esperaron por un momento hasta que una chica alta con cabello negro corto y ojos azules se acercaba hacia ellos.

"¡Elsa!" grito emocionada mientras corría a abrazarla "Te extrañe mucho"

"Yo también Mavy" le dijo Elsa después volteo a ver a Jack "Él es Jack, mi hermano; Jack, ella es mi amiga Mavis Drácula, es de Slytherin"

"Hola Mavis" dijo Jack.

"Hola" dijo Mavis "¿Entramos?"

"Si" dijo Elsa "Sobre eso, Jack, pensé que para que no fuera tan incómodo estar solamente con chicas, deberías sentarte en otro"

Jack frunció el entrecejo "Claro, como tú digas" siguió caminando por el pasillo; Elsa entro en el vagón; Rapunzel la veía extrañada.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que se fuera?" le pregunto a Elsa.

"No sé si lo entiendas" dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba al lado de Mavis y dejaba a su gato Snowball en el suelo "Pero me es difícil aceptar lo de Jack todavía"

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Rapunzel.

"A ella le cuesta trabajo asimilar que tiene un medio hermano" dijo Mavis.

"Sigo sin entender" dijo Rapunzel.

"Imagina que de la nada tu padre te diga que tienes un hermano menor pero mayor a tu otra hermana y además que te diga que tiene que vivir con ustedes, no me malinterpretes, quiero a Jack, pero es difícil a veces estar con él y que te recuerde que tu padre traiciono a tu madre" dijo Elsa algo agitada.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunto Mavis tratando de calmarla.

"Algo, gracias" miro a Rapunzel "No le digas a Jack, espero que esto se me pase"

"No te preocupes, no lo haré" le dijo Rapunzel sonriendo.

"Bien pasando a otro tema, porque no nos conocemos" dijo Mavis "Yo soy Mavis, la mejor amiga de Elsa, soy de Slytherin"

"Hola soy Mary Katherine, y mi casa está pendiente" dijo M.K. "Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el viaje hasta Hogwarts?"

"Unas siete u ocho horas" dijo Elsa.

…

Merida llego a un vagón desocupado y entro en él, dejo su pequeña maleta de mano en el suelo y vio por la ventana a su familia que seguía en la estación.

"Finalmente libre" pensó "No puedo esperar para llegar ¿En qué casa me tocara? Espero que en Slytherin por la bacante de buscador, aunque todas las casas son buena opción" se dejó caer en el asiento del vagón y se pensó en todo lo que podía hacer ahora y lo que ya no tenía que hacer.

"Ya no más tontas clases de refinamiento, ni de alocución; podré practicar mis pociones por fin, claro que omitiré la poción de oso" pensó Merida mientras miraba al techo "Me encantaría jugar Quidditch, no me importa si mi madre no lo aprueba, lo haré"

"Disculpa ¿Está ocupado?" un chico había aparecido en la puerta del vagón interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Aparte de mí, no, puedes sentarte" le respondió, se sentó erguidamente.

"Gracias" el chico era un poco alto, algo fornido y delgado, de cabello y ojos cafés; se sentó frente a ella "¿Primer año?"

"Si ¿Y tú?" dijo Merida.

"Igual, soy Nod Leafmen por cierto" le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

"Merida DunBroch" le estrecho la mano y le sonrió, el parecía sorprendido.

"¿DunBroch? Como el reino, como el jugador de los Dragones de Escocia" dijo Nod.

"Si bueno, no me gusta decirlo pero soy la princesa del reino de DunBroch y mi padre fue jugador de los Dragones de Escocia" respondió Merida.

"Pues en ese caso" hizo una reverencia "Su alteza" se rio junto con Merida.

"No hagas eso por favor" le dijo Merida aun riendo.

"Como la princesa quiera" dijo Nod sonriéndole.

"¿De dónde vienes, Nod?" le pregunto Merida.

"De Londres, de ti no debo preguntar, obviamente eres de Escocia" dijo Nod "¿Estas emocionada por ir a Hogwarts?"

"Claro, si no hubiera tenido mi carta de Hogwarts hubiera tenido que ir a Beauxbatons" dijo Merida.

"¿En qué casa crees que te coloquen?" le pregunto Nod.

"No lo sé, toda la familia de mi padre estuvo en Gryffindor y los hermanos de mi madre estuvieron todos en Slytherin, puede que en alguna de esas dos" le respondió Merida.

"Son buenas, lo más probable es que yo quede en Gryffindor, toda mi familia estuvo en Gryffindor" le respondió Nod. Giro rápidamente la mirada, alguien se paró en la puerta.

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir su conversación ni nada por el estilo, yo solo…" dijo el chico.

"¿Te quieres sentar?" dijo Merida rápidamente al ver al chico.

"Si, eso era, gracias" el chico se sentó al lado de Nod, tenía cabello castaño, ojos verdes y pecas, era delgado y escuálido "Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, lo sé es un nombre horrible"

"Soy Merida DunBroch" dijo Merida sonriéndole.

"Yo soy Nod Leafmen" le estrecho mano.

"Escuche que hablaban sobre las casas" dijo Hiccup, el Terrible Terror que llevaba salto de sus hombros.

"¡Es un dragón!" dijo Nod emocionado.

"De dónde vengo hay demasiados, este es uno pequeño, su nombre es Skopie; tal vez cuando estemos en Hogwarts les enseñe un dragón de verdad" dijo Hiccup volviendo a tomar al dragón.

"¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Nod.

"De una isla vikinga llamada Berk" respondió Hiccup.

Merida dio un grito ahogado "¿Eres un vikingo?" le pregunto, Hiccup asintió.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso?" dijo Hiccup confundido.

"Nada, solo que los vikingos y los de las tierras altas somos enemigos" dijo Merida "Si mi padre supiera que hay vikingos en Hogwarts me llevaría directo a Beauxbatons"

"Hey, no soy un vikingo malo, yo no te hare daño" le dijo Hiccup "Además, han pasado años desde el ultimo problema de vikingos con los de las tierras altas"

"Vikingos, princesas, vaya aquí hay de todo" dijo una voz procedente de la puerta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" le dijo Nod.

"No mucho, miren el tren está lleno ¿Podría?" dijo el chico.

"Claro, dijo Nod; el chico se sentó junto a Merida, tenía el cabello alborotado y castaño, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, su piel era pálida y tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

"Soy Jackson Frost, díganme Jack" volteo a ver a Merida sonriéndole.

"Él es Nod y él es Hiccup, yo soy Merida" le dijo "Gusto en conocerte Jack"

Los otros dos chicos le dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa "Así que eres la princesa del reino de DunBroch ¡Ehh! Yo soy el príncipe de Arendelle" dijo Jack.

"Yo soy el hijo del jefe de la isla de Berk" dijo Hiccup "Y el primer jinete de dragones"

"Mi madre es la ministro de magia, Nadia Balstrock y mi padre era Mason Leafmen el jugador de Quidditch profesional" dijo Nod.

"Aquí hay realeza y alcurnia" dijo Jack "Presiento que nos llevaremos bien" todos le sonrieron.

"No sé porque, pero algo me dice que este año será interesante" dijo Merida.

"¡Tercera y última llamada para los pasajeros del Expresso Hogwarts, todos abordo!" dijo una voz, a los pocos segundos el tren comenzó a arrancar; los niños se asomaron por las ventanas para despedirse de sus familias.

Hiccup miro a su padre despidiéndose junto con los demás vikingos sus compañeros de vagón se sorprendieron al ver a aquel hombre grande y fuerte "Aunque no lo crean, él es mi padre" se rio mientras lo decía.

Merida vio a sus padres y a sus hermanos quienes la despedían a gritos y lágrimas, su madre se despedía de ella agitando un pañuelo en el aire.

Nod miro por la ventana a una mujer que iba acompañada de varios guardaespaldas quien se despedía con la mano; la mujer era alta, delgada, de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, iba vestida de una elegante túnica gris; le dirigió una sonrisa a Nod antes de que un reportero se interpusiera para tomarle una foto.

Por ultimo Jack vio a su padre y a su madrastra junto con su hermana Anna quienes le sonreían y se despedían de él; Anna daba brinquitos para que la viera, sus padres les sonreían al momento en que sus imágenes se desvanecían conforme el tren avanzaba.

Los cuatro magos volvieron a sentarse y se miraron unos a otros "¡Oh destino! Dime que me esperan grandes cosas en Hogwarts" pensó Jack mientras el tren partía cada vez más rápido hacia su destino.

…

**Por fin está el segundo capítulo, he estado muy ocupada estos días por eso no subí capitulo a mi otro fic, pero este ya está Yeii! Bueno al principio este iba a ser dos capítulos distintos, pero que darían muy cortos ambos, así que decidí unirlos y aquí están, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios si quieren que siga con este fic y si quieren revisen mis otras historias, Gracias, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

**Algunos datos antes de empezar el capítulo: Hiccup sigue teniendo sus dos piernas; Jack aún tiene el cabello y los ojos cafés (en una parte de la historia cambiaran de color) no se olviden de dejar reviews si quieren que continúe. Gracias **

**Expreso Hogwarts**

Los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería viajaban en el tren rumbo a la escuela para iniciar las clases; en los distintos vagones los estudiantes conversaban y se conocían mejor, como era el caso de Merida, Nod, Hiccup y Jack.

"¿Podrían quitármelo de encima?" decía Merida; Jack se había dormido sobre su hombro y su cabello, ella temía que comenzara a babear.

"No puedo creer que se haya dormido tan pronto, no llevamos ni una hora desde que el tren salió de la estación" dijo Hiccup.

"Duerme igual que un oso" dijo Nod mirando a Jack.

"Por lo menos los osos son bonitos…bueno la mayoría" dijo Merida recordando la vez que transformo a su madre en oso.

"Estaré dormido, pero aun así puedo escucharlos" dijo Jack, el aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero era obvio que no estaba dormido.

"Idiota" Merida movió su hombro haciendo que la cabeza de Jack cayera; Jack aprovecho eso y se recostó en el regazo de ella.

"Hola princesa" le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Merida frunció las cejas, saco su varita y le apunto a Jack "Tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima…y llevas dos"

Jack se levantó rápidamente "No te pongas sensible ¿Acaso no sabes divertirte?"

"Me he divertido más de lo que crees" le respondió Merida, volvió a guardar la varita "Una vez por accidente convertí a mi madre en un oso por querer comprometerme con uno de los tres hijos de los lords del reino"

Nod la miro sorprendido "Espero que no estés casada"

"¡Claro que no, eso sería horrible!" dijo Merida.

"Lo que significa que estas disponible" Jack la rodeo con su brazo.

"Suéltame" le dijo y el rápidamente lo hizo "Bueno no estoy comprometida ni nada por el estilo"

"¿Cómo fue que convertiste a tu madre en oso?" le pregunto Hiccup "¿Con encantamiento o algo por el estilo?"

"¡Emm…no!" le respondió Merida "Fue más bien en una poción en forma de pastel; siempre se me han dado bien las opciones"

"Creo que te ira bien en la clase del profesor Black" le dijo Jack.

"¿Quién es el profesor Black?" le pregunto Hiccup.

"Es el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts" le contesto Nod.

"Mi hermana dice que es el más estricto y el más difícil de complacer" lo interrumpió Jack "Dice que le gusta que todo salga perfecto"

"Yo apesto haciendo pociones" dijo Hiccup "He practicado hacer varias y siempre acabo explotando algo o quemando la habitación en la que estoy"

"Recuérdame no sentarme contigo en esa clase" dijo Jack.

"Bien, si él no se sienta contigo" dijo Merida "Tal vez puedas sentarte conmigo, podría ayudarte con las opciones para que no explotes ni quemes nada"

"¿De verdad?" dijo Hiccup sonriendo "Te lo agradezco" Merida se sonrojo un poco.

"Yo la vi primero" dijo Jack, después miro a Merida quien lo veía molesta "Es broma, aun no me interesan las niñas"

"Como digas" le respondió Merida después volteo a ver a Nod "¿No dijiste que tu padre era jugador de Quidditch?"

"Bueno, sí, pero él se podría decir que está retirado" dijo Nod.

"Igual que el mío" dijo Merida sonriéndole.

"¿Alguno de ustedes piensa unirse a un equipo de Quidditch?" intervino Hiccup.

"Claro que sí, toda mi vida he jugado Quidditch" dijo Nod "Podría ser un cazador o un guardián"

"Bien, alguien me dijo que había una bacante para buscador en la casa de Slytherin" dijo Merida "Y yo pensaba jugar como buscadora ¿Y tú Hiccup?"

"Yo no soy muy fanático del Quidditch" respondió "Yo sería más como el presentador o el narrador del juego"

"Tal vez yo igual entre a un equipo" dijo Jack "No tengo idea para que pero quisiera entrar a uno"

…

En otro vagón. Rapunzel, Elsa, M.K. y Mavis conversaban mientras el garo de Elsa, Snowball, saltaba de un asiento a otro.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en Arendelle?" le pregunto Rapunzel a Mavis.

"Elsa me ha invitado varias veces, pero por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre jamás he podido ir" le respondió "Mi padre maneja un hotel en Transilvania"

"Eso suena muy interesante, te has de divertir mucho" dijo Rapunzel.

"Algo, amo saltar de las camas y meterme en los ductos de ventilación" Mavis rio "¿Qué hay sobre ti M.K.?"

"Mi padre es un científico, las cosas de los muggles le fascinan" dijo M.K. "Él es un gran mago y mi madre era una muggle" su mirada cayo "Ella murió hace un par de años"

"Te comprendo" dijo Mavis "Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebe" le dio un abrazo a M.K., quien estaba frente a ella.

"Cambiando de tema" dijo M.K. "¿Cómo son las clases en Hogwarts?"

Ese era uno de los temas favoritos de Elsa "Son fantásticas, los maestros son buenos y agradables…bueno la mayoría" dijo "Mi clase favorita es Transformaciones con la profesora Toothiana"

"La mía es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Felinious Gru" dijo Mavis "O como todos le dicen profesor cabeza de huevo"

"¿Por qué le dicen así?" preguntó Rapunzel.

"Ya lo veras" contesto Mavis.

"¿Quieren algo del carrito?" dijo una mujer que empujaba un carrito con toda clase de dulces.

"Claro, deme cuatro pasteles de calabaza" dijo Elsa, salió del vagón para pagarle a la mujer.

"Dos ranas de chocolate por favor" dijo un chico de cabello y ojos castaños; miro Elsa y le sonrió "Hola Elsa, ¿Cómo estuvo el verano?"

"Hola… yo… Flynn…verano… genial" dijo Elsa nerviosa. Tomo torpemente los pasteles de calabaza que pidió.

"Pero a quien tenemos aquí" los interrumpió Mavis "Flynn Rider, ha pasado mucho"

"Solo un par de meses Mavy" le pago a la mujer las ranas de chocolate y otra cosa más que se llevó a la espada "Pero aquí estoy listo para otra temporada de Quidditch"

"Si Quidditch, genial" dijo Elsa.

Flynn le dirigió una sonrisa "Dicen que tu prima empezara primer año junto con tu medio hermano"

"Si es cierto" Elsa parecía más tranquila "¿Por qué no la conoces? Está en este vagón"

"Claro" los tres entraron al vagón; Elsa y Mavis volvieron a sentarse. Flynn se quedó parado observando a las otras dos chicas con atención "Déjame adivinar, tu eres la prima de Elsa" le dijo a la chica de largo cabello dorado y ojos verdes; Rapunzel asintió "Soy Flynn Rider, amigo de Elsa. ¿Con quién tengo el placer?"

"Rapunzel Corona" le respondió sonriéndole. Elsa le había hablado mucho sobre aquel chico, era más atractivo de lo que imaginaba.

"Mary Katherine" dijo la chica pelirroja.

"Es un gusto" dijo Flynn "Este año en Hogwarts parece interesante" miro a Elsa sonriendo "Espero que vayas a apoyarme en las practicas"

"Lo hare, no me lo perdería" dijo Elsa.

"Bueno, hasta entonces" saco la mano que tenía en la espalda y le dio lo que sostenía a Elsa "Para que me recuerdes" le dio una pequeña y bonita flor de dulce y le guiño el ojo antes de irse.

Elsa estaba más roja que un tomate, miraba la flor de dulce fascinada "Pero que tierno" dijo Rapunzel "Se nota a leguas que ambos se gustan"

Elsa sonrió y les dio a cada una un pastel de calabaza "Él es lindo, divertido y amable" dijo.

"No sé porque aún no son novios" dijo Mavis "Ambos babean por el otro"

"Soy muy joven para tener novio, Mavis" dijo Elsa, dándole un mordisco a su pastel "Mis padres me matarían si lo tuviera"

"El parece valer la pena" dijo M.K.

…

"No voy a cerrar los ojos" le dijo Merida a Jack "Siento que tramas algo"

"¿Qué podría hacerte con los ojos cerrados?" le contesto Jack "Es solo un juego" tenia una traviesa idea en mente para los labios de Merida.

"En ese caso que los cierre Hiccup" lo interrumpió Nod.

"Ya no quiero jugar" dijo Jack.

"¡Pero miren quien está aquí!" dijo una voz desde la puerta del vagón "Pero si es la princesa de DunBroch"

Eran tres chicos, uno con cabello negro alborotado como plumero, ojos azules y una gran nariz; otro era robusto, con el cabello rubio en una trenza y ojos azules; el ultimo era flaco y escuálido, con cabello rubio hacia arriba, ojos azules y grandes dientes. Los tres aparentaban ser tres años más grandes que ellos.

"¿Recuerdan a los tres pelmazos de los que les hable?" dijo Merida "Pues aquí están"

"No has perdido el sentido del humor" dijo Macintosh.

"Princesa amigos tener" dijo McGuffin. Merida y sus tres amigos lo miraron confundidos.

"Si ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" dijo Dingwall.

"Eso no les importa" dijo Merida; ella no sabía si considerar a Jack, Hiccup y Nod como amigos aun.

"Como quieras" dijo Macintosh; él se acercó a Merida y la tomo de la barbilla "Sabes, tal vez tu y yo podamos conocernos mejor este año, a lo mejor te arrepientes de haberme rechazado"

"No me arrepiento de nada" le respondió groseramente.

"Pues creo que fuiste muy tonta por eso" siguió Macintosh. Jack quien estaba más cerca de él lo piso haciendo que gritara.

"¡Es suficiente!" dijo Nod molesto, se puso de pie y saco su varita apuntándole a Macintosh "Esa no es forma de tratar a una niña menor que tu"

"¿Quién eres tú para impedírmelo?" dijo Macintosh burlándose con sus amigos.

"No importa quien sea, pero no les voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a Merida" siguió "A menos que quieras una pelea"

"¿Tu y cuantos más?" se burló Macintosh.

"Él y nosotros" dijeron Hiccup y Jack al mismo tiempo, sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron "Ella no está sola" dijo Hiccup.

"¡Chicos paren!" dijo Merida poniéndose de pie, camino entre ellos hacia Macintosh "Yo arreglare esto"

"Deberían escuchar a la princesa" dijo Macintosh. Los tres chicos bajaron sus varitas.

Merida camino elegantemente y con las manos en la espalda hasta Macintosh "¿Podría decirte un secreto?" le dijo. Él se agacho para escucharla, pero lo que le dijo no fue un secreto "¡Nariz azul!" dijo Merida al apuntarle con su varita.

"¡Ahh!" grito Macintosh; su nariz y el resto de su rostro quedaron como si le hubieran lanzado un globo lleno de pintura azul, podría haberse confundido con un pitufo.

"No te metas conmigo solo porque soy de primer año" le advirtió Merida apuntándole con su varita. Macintosh y sus amigos se marcharon corriendo.

Merida sonrió satisfecha, volteo a ver a sus amigos, quienes la miraron asombrados.

"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso" le dijo Hiccup sonriendo. Vio hacia Jack, quien miraba boquiabierto a Merida; Hiccup le cerró la boca con la mano.

"Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar" le dijo Nod sonriendo. Merida volvió a sentarse, y comenzó a reír junto con sus amigos.

…

Los jinetes de dragones conversaban en su vagón junto con otro chico llamado Kristoff.

"Así que vendes hielo" le dijo Astrid a Kristoff.

"Solo en el verano" le contesto Kristoff "Pero cuéntenme cómo es eso de entrenar dragones"

"Lo más importante es encontrar el dragón perfecto para cada persona" dijo Astrid "Por ejemplo, mi dragón es un Deadly Nadder, puede lanzar púas y seis tiros de fuego seguidos"

"Eso suena genial, cuéntenme más" dijo Kristoff.

"Bueno si lo que buscas es un dragón que te haga ver cool como a mí, está el Monstrous Nightmare; puede prenderle fuego a su piel sin dañarlo" dijo Snotlout

"¿Se ha prendido en fuego cuando lo montas?" le pregunto Kristoff.

"Solo un par de veces" dijo Snotlout avergonzado.

"Nosotros tenemos un dragón de dos cabezas" dijo Tuffnut.

"Suena interesante" dijo Kristoff.

"Bueno, lo más difícil es entrenarlos, cada dragón es único, lo que hace más difícil la tarea" dijo Astrid.

"Es como entrenar renos" dijo Kristoff "Créanme lo sé, yo tengo uno"

"¿Qué es un reno?" dijeron los gemelos.

"¿Jamás han visto un reno?" dijo Kristoff confundido.

"Sabemos cómo son pero jamás hemos visto uno" dijo Astrid "Son más pequeños que los Yaks ¿Cierto?"

"Mucho más pequeños" dijo Kristoff "Son muy buenos compañeros, el mío se llama Sven" le sonrió a Astrid "Estoy seguro que en Hogsmade hay renos, si quieres podría mostrarte uno"

Astrid se sonrojo y sonrió, trato de disimularlo "Si me gustaría eso"

"Parece que Hiccup tiene competencia" le susurro Ruffnut a Snotlout.

…

En otro vagón; era la primera vez que Jack comía los dulces del mundo mágico, eran realmente extraños, la rana de chocolate que había comprado salto por la ventana, miraba como sus tres acompañantes comían con normalidad sus extraños dulces.

"¿Quieres uno?" le ofreció Merida un dulce que venía en una caja de colores, que tenía una especie de frijolitos de muchos colores "Son _Bertie Botts`s Every Flavor Beans_; hay de todos los sabores"

Jack tomo uno de color verde y lo miro por un momento "Es enserio, hay de todos los sabores, espinaca, hígado, tripas, etc." Le dijo Nod, eso no lo animo a comerse el dulce.

"A mí siempre me salen los malos, el plástico ha sido el peor" dijo Hiccup.

Merida escupió el que había comido y lo miro con repulsión "¡Enserio! ¡Haggis!"

"¿Haggis?" Jack la miro confundido.

"No quieres saber lo que es" le dijo Merida, Jack la seguía viendo con interés "Es estomago de oveja asado"

"Pobre de ti" le dijo Jack, el dulce seguía en su mano.

"Cómelo" le dijo Nod "Es probable que te haya salido uno bueno"

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraban fijamente esperando a que se metiera el dulce a la boca, lo hizo. Lo mordió para sentir el sabor "Espera" dijo con el dulce en la boca y asqueado "Es brócoli"

"No es tan malo" le dijo Hiccup, le dio una mordida a su pastel de calabaza. Su asiento estaba lleno de basura de dulces y dulces sin comer, demasiada azúcar para un chico tan pequeño.

"Hiccup, deja espacio para la cena" le dijo Merida riendo.

"Perdóname pero en mi casa no me dejan comer azúcar, estoy en el paraíso en este momento" dijo Hiccup mientras le daba una mordida a una varita de regaliz.

Siguieron comiendo sus dulces por un rato; Jack le gustaron esos extraños dulces de todos los sabores, para su suerte no le salió ninguno peor al brócoli.

Alguien abrió la puerta del vagón y entro en él; usaba una túnica negra con verde, la de la casa de Slytherin, su cabello era castaño rojizo y tenía ojos verdes.

"Perdón, pero estamos a punto de llegar, será mejor que se vistan" dijo el chico que era un año más grande que ellos.

"Gracias" le dijo Merida.

"Soy Hans of the Southern Isles" respondió el chico y se acercó a ella "Y sé que tú eres Merida DunBroch" le tomo de la mano, hizo una reverencia y le beso la mano.

"¿Southern Isles?" dijo Merida tratando de recordar, había escuchado de ese lugar antes "Eso no está muy lejos de las tierras Escocesas, cerca de las tierras de DunBroch"

"Me alaga que sepas donde se ubica mi hogar" le sonrió.

"¡Cof, cof!" lo interrumpió Nod.

"Tú también me pareces conocido" le dijo Hans "Cierto, eres el hijo de la ministro de magia"

Nod odiaba que lo reconocieran por eso "Si, soy Nod Leafmen"

"¡Pero miren quien es!" dijo otra voz que entro al vagón "Mi vikingo mestizo favorito" era otro chico con el mismo uniforme de la casa de Slytherin, él tenía el cabello rojo sujeto en una trenza hacia atrás y ojos verdes, un tatuaje que le pasaba por el ojo izquierdo.

"¡Dagur!" dijo Hiccup sorprendido "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Lo mismo que tu" le respondió Dagur the Damage "Estudio en Hogwarts también"

Jack agradecía que esos dos chicos no le prestaran atención, sabía que había algo mal en ellos.

"Veo que ya conocieron a mi colega y amigo, Dagur" dijo Hans "Como habrán notado somos de la casa de Slytherin"

"Una casa exclusiva para los sangre limpia" dijo Dagur como si eso fuera importante "Y si no les molesta, me gustaría saber su estatus de sangre"

"Dagur, estoy completamente seguro que Nod y Merida son sangre limpia" dijo Hans "Y tú has dicho que… Hiccup es mestizo; me parece que los tres están calificados para nuestra casa"

"Y este de aquí" Dagur señalo a Jack "¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre?" lo miro con una mirada desquiciada. Jack estaba intimidado por el desquiciado.

"Hans, Dagur dejen de intimidar a los de primer año" dijo una voz que parecía amable; un chico de cabello y ojos castaños entro al vagón también "Es mejor que vayan con el resto, estamos a punto de parar"

"No nos iremos hasta que este" Dagur señalo a Jack "Nos diga su estatus de sangre" el otro chico camino hacia él.

"¿Te importaría decírselos para que ya se vayan?" le dijo el chico a Jack.

Jack trato de recordar como Elsa le había dicho que era el "Soy nacido muggle"

Dagur abrió los ojos como platos, dijo algo con los labios que Merida y Nod comprendieron perfectamente "Sangre sucia"

El chico de cabello castaño volteo a mirar a sus compañeros "Váyanse ahora" les indico.

"Nod, Merida espero verlos en la cena" les dijo Hans despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

"A veces odio a esos tipos" dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

"¡Hey! Yo te conozco" dijo Merida "Esta mañana, comprando los uniformes"

"Esperaba que me reconocieras" le dijo "Soy Flynn Rider"

"¿Flynn Rider?" dijo Jack "Soy Jack Frost, el medio hermano de Elsa"

Flynn parecía haberse ruborizado un poco "Si, ella me hablo de ti" se tocó el cabello nervioso "Bienvenido… digo bienvenidos"

"Gracias, Flynn" le dijo Merida.

"¿Qué es lo que tienen esos chicos con el estatus de sangre?" le pregunto Jack.

"Desgraciadamente no son los únicos" dijo Flynn "Algunos se creen mucho por ser llamados sangre limpia, como ese Dagur, por lo menos Hans es tolerable con eso"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo Dagur? ¿Bagre sucia?" dijo Hiccup.

"Sangre sucia" dijo Flynn "Es una forma de llamar a los impuros" miro levemente a Jack "Tengo que irme, los veré en la cena"

**Hogwarts**

El tren había llegado a la estación; todos tenían sus uniformes puestos y salían hacia las puertas del tren. Elsa salió junto con Rapunzel, M.K y Mavis.

"Punzie, M.K. ustedes irán por el lago con el resto de los de primer año" les dijo Elsa.

"Te veré en la cena" le dijo Punzie "Ojala quede en tu casa"

"Eso espero yo también" Elsa se fue junto con Mavis; como ambas eran de segundo año debían irse en carruajes.

"Estoy nerviosa" dijo M.K.

"Yo estoy igual" le contesto "¿A dónde dijo que fuéramos?"

"Dijo que buscáramos a un hombre enorme sin una pierna y una mano" dijo M.K.

"Bien, vamos con los que no tienen distintivo de casa" Punzie y M.K. siguieron a un grupo de chicos que iban en dirección al lago.

…

Hiccup salió junto con sus nuevos amigos del tren; el buscaba a Gobber, su amigo y guardián de los terrenos.

"¡Los de primer año conmigo!" gritaba una grave voz; Hiccup a lo lejos distinguió al hombre de bigotes trenzados, sin una pierna y con mano intercambiable que esa vez tenía una linterna "¡Suban a los botes por parejas!"

"Lo encontré" dijo Hiccup "Síganme" él y sus amigos pasaron entre de una larga fila de niños de su edad para poder ir hacia Gobber.

"¡Gobber, estoy aquí abajo!" le grito Hiccup; Gobber era el doble de su tamaño por eso él tenía que gritarle para llamar su atención.

Gobber bajo la mirada y vio al pequeño y escuálido chico "¡Oh, aquí estas Hiccup!" volteo a ver a quienes lo acompañaban "Y vienes con amigos"

"Hablando de amigos ¿Has visto a los demás?" dijo Hiccup. Gobber empezó a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza para recordar.

"Si, ya subieron a los botes; Astrid iba con un muy bien parecido chico rubio" dijo Gobber "No detengan la fila y suban a los botes"

Miraron que en los botes estaban en la orilla del lago, estaban ocupados por dos personas en cada bote.

"Ven conmigo Merida" Nod la tomo de la mano antes de que ella pudiera decir algo y ambos bajaron a la orilla del lago, la ayudo a subir al bote y después subió él.

Jack apretó los labios y los puños al ver aquello "¡Ay que niños!" dijo Gobber riendo "Tan pequeños y ya se les alteran las hormonas"

"¿Las que?" dijo Jack confundido.

"Las nada, ahora suban ustedes dos a un bote" ambos bajaron hacia el lago y subieron al bote que estaba al lado del de Nod y Merida.

"Muy linda noche ¿No?" dijo Merida.

"Claro, solo espero que los botes no se vuelquen" dijo Nod.

Rapunzel y M.K subieron al bote que estaba al lado del de Jack y Hiccup.

"¡Jack, aquí estas!" dijo Punzie emocionada.

"Hola Punzie" dijo Jack "Mary Katherine ¿Qué tal el viaje?"

"Fue genial, conocí a Flynn Rider, es más guapo que como lo describía Elsa" dijo Punzie mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Flynn Rider?" la interrumpió Merida "Lo conozco"

"¡O no que es el chico más atractivo que hayas visto!" le dijo Punzie.

"¡Amm! Sí, es muy atractivo… supongo" le contesto Merida.

"Lo siento, ya está apartado" dijo Punzie riendo "Estoy jugando; soy Rapunzel Corona, la prima de Jack"

"Soy Merida DunBroch, la…amiga de Jack" le contesto.

"Espero que seamos buenas amigas" dijo Rapunzel antes de que los botes comenzaran a moverse por sí solos.

…

El lago negro era como su nombre, negro; los botes iban en dirección al castillo, varias linternas volaban en el cielo iluminado el camino.

"Mira eso" le dijo Nod a Merida "Es genial" se acercó al borde del bote.

"Es fantástico" le respondió, también se acercó al borde del bote, su mano rozo la de Nod, sintió que se había sonrojado un poco.

"Se parecen a las linternas que sueltan en mi cumpleaños" dijo Rapunzel.

"Es muy bonito" le contesto M.K.

Jack miraba fijamente el barco de Merida y Nod; no sabía que le pasaba, pero se sentía algo molesto e incómodo.

"Hay algo entre esos dos ¿No te parece?" le dijo Hiccup.

"No creo que haya nada entre esos dos" de volvió hacia él molesto.

"Ya veo que pasa, estas celoso" le dijo Hiccup.

"No lo estoy" le contesto Jack "Apenas y conozco a Merida"

"Como tú digas" le contesto Hiccup "Pero creo que le gustaste, por lo menos un poquito" Jack dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso.

…

Habían llegado al castillo, era más grande de lo que jamás se hubieran imaginado, los de primer año entraron por una entrada trasera donde una profesora los esperaba.

"Creo que iré con mi prima" dijo Jack y al momento camino hacia donde Rapunzel estaba.

"Voy a buscar a mis amigos si no les importa" dijo Hiccup, hizo lo mismo que Jack.

"Yo me quedo contigo" le dijo Nod a Merida; entrelazo su brazo con el de ella y caminaron juntos hasta el frente de la fila.

Una profesora con un gran sombrero estaba frente a una puerta; tenía los ojos color violeta, usaba un traje verde chillón con varios colores adornándolo, su cabello era de un tono castaño con varios mechones verdes y purpuras.

"Buenas noches estudiantes, soy la profesora Toothiana" dijo "Antes de comenzar con el banquete se les asignara su casa"

Merida le sonrió a Nod, a ella no le importaba que sus brazos estuvieran entrelazados ya que ella ya lo consideraba un amigo con el que compartía muchos gustos y aficiones.

"Durante su estadía, Hogwarts será como su hogar y su casa como su familia, serán elegidos para alguna de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin" muchos de los niños empezaron a murmurar sobre en qué casa quisieran quedar "Sin más que decir ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!" las puertas que estaban detrás de ella se abrieron dejando ver el gran comedor.

Cuatro largas mesas estaban en el salón, cada una para las casas; los de primer año pasaron entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Dos chicos de la casa de Slytherin, Hans y Flynn, saludaron con la mano a Merida y Nod, Dagur los observaba con una mirada desquiciada.

"Mira eso" le dijo Merida a Nod señalando el techo, varias velas estaban encendidas y flotando en el techo, el cual reflejaba el cielo nocturno tal cual.

"Es genial" dijo Nod; la profesora Toothiana se detuvo detrás de una silla donde estaba un viejo y arrugado sombrero.

"Los llamaremos y vendrán al frente donde les colocare el sombrero seleccionador y después de recibir su casa se dirigirán a la mesa correspondiente" desenvolvió un largo pergamino, se colocó un par de lentes y leyó el primer nombre "Mary Katherine Bomba"

La chica pelirroja de ojos verdes atravesó la fila nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban conforme caminaba; se sentó en la silla que estaba en el frente, todos los que estaban presentes la miraban fijamente.

(Nota: los comentarios del sombrero solo los escuchan quienes lo tienen puesto)

La profesora Toothiana le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza "Veamos" dijo el sombrero; M.K. se estremeció al escucharlo "¡Umm! Una gran mente, cerebro y valor…veamos te pondré en…" M.K. cerro los ojos "¡Ravenclaw!" dijo el sombrero. Todos los presentes le aplaudieron, la profesora le quito el sombrero y M.K se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

La profesora volvió a leer el pergamino "Rapunzel Corona" ella estaba al lado de Jack.

"Suerte" le dijo; Punzie camino hacia la silla del frente y se sentó en ella.

Le colocaron el sombrero sobre su larga y dorada cabellera "Interesante" dijo el sombrero "Creatividad, tranquilidad, asombro…déjame pensar, te pondré en… ¡Hufflepuff!" todos los presentes le aplaudieron; Punzie corrió a sentarse en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Otros cinco estudiantes pasaron después de Rapunzel; la siguiente letra del alfabeto era la D "Andrew Davis" dijo la profesora Toothiana; un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules se sentó en la silla, paso un momento hasta que el sombrero dijo "¡Ravenclaw!" todos aplaudieron.

Otros seis estudiantes pasaron después de él, la profesora leyó el siguiente nombre "Merida DunBroch" ella sintió que su corazón se detenía, apretó con fuerza el brazo de Nod, lo soltó y se dirigió a la silla; todas las miradas estaban sobre ella al momento de sentarse; la profesora batallo al ponerle el sombreo en su rizada y alborotada cabellera pelirroja, cuando logro ponerle el sombrero varias risas se escucharon.

Merida se sentía tensa "¡Umm! Difícil, muy difícil" dijo el sombrero "Tienes valor te lo reconozco, pero también tienes ansias de grandeza, posees inteligencia, un gran coraje que quiere salir, tienes sangre noble y también eres leal; creo que sabes en cuales dos casas quedarías bien"

"La que decidas está bien" le dijo Merida en voz baja.

"Creo que ya se la correcta" dijo el sombrero "Espero no equivocarme, te pondré en… ¡Gryffindor!" todo el mundo aplaudió, todos menos Hans, quien estaba decepcionado respecto a la decisión; Merida fue directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¡Por aquí!" le dijo un chico de cabello pelirrojo alborotado y ojos azules; el bien podría ser su pariente lejano por el parecido que tenían.

Merida se sentó junto a él "Hola, soy Merida" le dijo y lo saludo de mano.

"Hola Merida, soy Johnny Stain; bienvenida a Gryffindor" le dijo Johnny; varios se presentaron con ella mientras seguían la elección de casa.

Merida estaba muy entretenida cuando escucho un nombre familiar para que pasara a la selección.

"Jackson Frost Overland de Arendelle" dijo Toothiana; Jack se sorprendió de que pusieran su nombre completo en el pergamino; se dirigió y se sentó en la silla del frente, cuando estaba ahí trato de buscar a Merida y Rapunzel, quienes ya tenían sus casas asignadas; Punzie le levantaba los pulgares desde la mesa de Hufflepuff y Merida solo le sonreía.

Toothiana le coloco el sombrero en su cabeza "¿Que tenemos aquí?" dijo el sombrero "Un nuevo miembro de la realeza, tienes una personalidad traviesa pero a la vez tienes deseos de destacar, astucia y ambición, mostrar de lo que eres capaz, que eres mejor de lo que los demás ven" Jack se sorprendió de como el sombrero podía saber tanto de él solo con estar en su cabeza "Creo que te pondré en… ¡Slytherin!" todos aplaudieron, pero Jack se quedó pasmado.

Había conocido a cuatro de la casa de Slytherin y solo dos de ellos le agradaron; tuvo que ir a la mesa de Slytherin pero antes busco a su hermana Elsa, quien lo miraba desde la mesa de Ravenclaw al lado de M.K. llego a la mesa de Slytherin.

"¡Ven aquí!" lo llamo una voz conocida, Flynn Rider lo llamaba para que se sentara junto a él. Jack llego con él, se sentó en medio de él y Mavis.

"Hola Flynn, Mavis" dijo nervioso, noto que Dagur lo miraba molesto.

"Bienvenido a Slytherin" dijo Flynn.

"Creo que tendrás que llevarte bien con él" dijo Mavis "O tu sabes quién no te aceptara"

"Sé que hablan de Elsa, así que díganme que no aceptara" dijo Jack.

"Nada, solo que el pequeño Flynny iba a declarársele" dijo Mavis riéndose.

Flynn se sonrojo de repente "¡Ash, Mavis!" se quejó "Eso era entre nosotros"

"Necesitas la aprobación de su hermano" dijo Mavis "Dime Jack ¿Dejarías que Flynn fuera novio de tu hermana si no te tratara bien?"

"Supongo que no" dijo Jack.

"¿Viste? Así que trátalo bien" dijo Mavis.

"Bien, no esperes cartas explosivas de mi parte" le dijo Flynn "Pero no le digas a tu hermana; estoy buscando todavía el lugar y el momento correcto"

"No te preocupes" le contesto Jack "Seguramente aceptara"

Después de un rato, más de veinte alumno de primer grado habían sido enviados a sus casas; la profesora Toothiana leyó el nombre siguiente "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" se escucharon varias risas al oír el nombre.

"¡Oh dios! ¿Ese es su nombre completo?" dijo Jack.

Hiccup vio que todas las miradas iban hacia él; vio que Merida y Jack le sonreían y le deseaban suerte desde sus mesas; el sombrero ya estaba en su cabeza.

"¡Ja! Uno de esos famosos jinetes de dragones" dijo el sombrero "Tienes inteligencia, ingenio, valentía y creatividad de sobra"

"¡Ah! Gracias" dijo Hiccup confundido.

"Tengo tu casa perfecta, te pondré en… ¡Ravenclaw!" todos aplaudieron; Hiccup se dirigió aliviado hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Jack seguía conversando con Flynn y Mavis; cuando escucharon otro nombre "¡Astrid Hofferson!" dijo la profesora Toothiana, apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza y dijo su casa "¡Gryffindor!"

La chica rubia de cabello trenzado camino por la mesa de Slytherin hacia la de Gryffindor. La mirada de alguien la seguía pasmado, Flynn por alguna razón no apartaba la mirada de ella "¿Quién es ella?" dijo en voz alta.

"La profesora Tooth dijo que se llamaba Astrid Hofferson" dijo Mavis; Flynn no la paraba de mirar, ella se había sentado frente a Merida "No te atrevas" Mavis golpeo en la cabeza a Flynn.

"Fue solo curiosidad" le contesto Flynn.

"Mavis, Flynn déjenme hablar con el nuevo" dijo una voz femenina. Mavis se hizo un lado dándole espacio para sentarse a la chica que había llegado, tenía piel algo morena, cabello rizado oscuro y unos grandes ojos cafés.

"Hola, soy Chel Mills, la prefecta de la casa" le dijo "Es mi deber darte la bienvenida, enseñarte las reglas, bla bla bla; solo no te metas en problemas con Meldew el conserje y sobrevivirás"

"Gracias" dijo Jack antes de que la prefecta se fuera a hablar con otros chicos.

"Es genial que Chel sea la nueva prefecta" dijo Mavis.

"Ella es agradable; esta en quinto año, es la capitana y guardiana de nuestro equipo de Quidditch" le dijo Flynn "No la hagas enojar, es probable que te tire de una ventana si haces eso"

…

Hiccup estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw esperando para cenar, había comido una gran cantidad de azúcar en el tren pero aún tenía hambre y esperaba saciarse.

"¡Oye nuevo!" dijeron dos voces al unísono "¿Podemos sentarnos?"

"Claro" dijo Hiccup. Eran un chico y una chica como de quince años; el chico era pecoso y pálido, tenía el cabello rizado y ojos cafés; la chica era de piel clara, sus ojos eran café oscuro y se escondían bajo unos gruesos lentes.

"Somos los prefectos de la casa" dijo la chica "Yo soy Andrea y la imitación de fantasma que está aquí es Daniel"

"Tus chistes sobre mi palidez ya aburren" le dijo Daniel "Como sea, estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida a la casa de los cerebritos y los creativos"

"Gracias… supongo" dijo Hiccup confundido.

"No digas nada" dijo Andrea "Mantente alejado del conserje y su oveja, ¡Hay como los odio!" ella señalo a una esquina donde un hombre viejo, con larga y enmarañada barba y bigotes lo miraba fijamente; para su suerte el conocía a ese hombre.

"¿Meldew es el conserje?" dijo.

"Si, y lleva a su oveja Fungus a todas partes" le quejo Daniel "Bueno te dejamos, tenemos a más niños que recibir.

…

Merida conversaba con Astrid y con Johnny en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Así que ya conociste a Hiccup" le dijo Astrid.

"Si, es muy simpático" le respondió Merida "¿Ustedes son…?"

"No, no claro que no" se apresuró a decir Astrid "Somos muy buenos amigos, es todo"

"¡Nod Leafmen!" dijo la profesora Toothiana. Merida rápidamente giro para ver a su amigo sentarse para recibir su casa.

Nod tenía al sombrero seleccionador puesto "Pero que tenemos aquí" dijo el sombrero "Pareces seguro, eres valiente, dispuesto a pelear por lo que quieres… y por los que quieres" Nod miro a Merida, pensó que se había sonrojado "Eres leal, te lo reconozco y además quieres destacar por lo que tú eres no por lo que quieren que seas" el sombrero guardo silencio "Te pondré en… ¡Gryffindor!"

Nod sintió un gran alivio, una vez que ya no tenía el sombrero corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en dirección a Merida.

"Te dije que iba a quedar en esta casa" le dijo a Merida.

"Bien, parece que voy a tener que soportarte todo el tiempo" le dijo Merida riendo.

Astrid los observo con una mirada picara "¿Ustedes son?"

"No no no" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Somos amigos" dijo Merida.

"Eso por ahora" la interrumpió Johnny, volteo a ver a Nod "Hola amigo, soy Johnny Stain, soy de segundo año"

"Soy Nod" le respondió.

"¡Slytherin!" grito el sombrero. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Astrid y Merida lo miraban boquiabiertas "Es el chico más atractivo que he visto" dijo Astrid.

"Estoy contigo" dijo Merida. El chico se acercó a ellas.

"Gracias por los cumplidos" el chico, tenía cabello negro que le caía levemente sombre la cara, ojos azules por detrás de unos lentes color verdes con incrustaciones de lo que parecían ser diamantes, al parecer él era el más alto de todos los de primer año y era delgado como fideo "Soy Once-ler"

"Soy Merida" dijeron al mismo tiempo "Soy Astrid"

"Creo que las más bonitas están en Gryffindor" ellas y otras chicas más se ruborizaron "Tengo que ir a mi mesa; las veo después" les guiño el ojo y se fue.

Ambas se miraron y rieron de la emoción "¿Qué fue eso?" le susurro Nod a Johnny por detrás de la espalda de Merida.

"Creo que se emocionaron al ver a ese fideo caminante" le contesto.

…

Rapunzel conversaba con una chica llamada Heather, quien tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, cuando una chica de quinto año se acercó a ellas.

"Hola soy Larissa Longbotton, la prefecta de la casa" dijo la chica, usaba lentes y tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés "Bienvenidas a Hufflepuff"

"Gracias Larissa" dijeron ambas.

"Si tienen preguntas o lo que sea díganme a mi" dijo Larissa.

"¿Quién es nuestro jefe de casa?" dijo Rapunzel.

"Es el profesor Sanderson Mansnoozie" señalo en la mesa de profesores a un hombrecito de baja estatura con cabello y ojos dorados "Es el profesor de Astronomía, no habla mucho; lo llamamos también profesor Sandman o Sandy, es muy divertido"

"¿Dónde está la sala común?" dijo Heather.

"Nuestra sala está cerca de las cocinas no muy lejos del sótano" contesto "Esta genial" dijo antes de irse a saludar a otros chicos recién llagados.

"Debe ser genial ser prefecta" dijo Rapunzel.

"Si, pero debes de estar en sexto año o por lo menos en quinto" le dijo Heather "Nosotros solo podemos aspirar a ser mensajeros"

"Eso estaría bien" dijo Rapunzel "Me gustaría ser mensajera"

"¿Quieres correr de un lado a otro por todo el castillo?" le dijo Heather, Rapunzel asintió "Debes tener buenas notas para eso"

"Entonces tendré que esforzarme" contesto Rapunzel.

…

Todos los de primer año ya habían sido designados a sus casas; la profesora Toothiana se acercó al pedestal en forma de lechuza con alas extendidas y dijo "Antes de comenzar con la cena, el profesor Nicholas St. North les dirigirá unas palabras" todos aplaudieron, la profesora tomo asiento junto a los demás profesores mientras el profesor que parecía de mayor edad se acercaba al pedestal.

"Buenas noches estudiantes" dijo con un acento ruso; el hombre era robusto, con larga barba y bigotes blancos y unos grandes ojos azules "Comenzamos un nuevo año en Hogwarts, pero debo darles algunas indicaciones sobre algunos cambios que habrá"

Todos empezaron a murmurar sorprendidos "¡Silencio!" dijo el director "Primero quiero recordarles que el bosque prohibido esta obviamente prohibido excepto para los que quieran una muerte segura" comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si ese fuera su mejor chiste.

"Tenemos que pasar por esto todos los años" se lamentó el profesor E. Aster Bunnymund, el profesor de Historia de la Magia.

"¿Se lo quieres decir?" le dijo la Profesora Toothiana sonriendo.

"No gracias" dijo el profesor Aster.

"Pero ya hablando enserio" continuo North "Algunas clases sufrirán modificaciones, por ejemplo nuestra clase de pociones, impartida por el profesor Black, fue modificada para alcanzar un nivel más alto; espero buenos resultados"

"Espere mis notas de Troll" dijo Johnny desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

"El señor Meldew me pidió el favor de advertirles que este año el acceso de mascotas es limitado… y especifico que los que traigan dragones no se le acerquen" siguió North.

"¿Acercarnos a él?" dijo Tuffnut desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"Ni que nos cayera bien" continuo su hermana Ruffnut desde la misma mesa.

"Por último aviso, para los de primer año, quiero advertirles que si llegan a meterse en problemas o romper alguna de las reglas, serán enviados de regreso a casa expulsados" continuo North "Procuren no hacerlo" daba la impresión que el director miraba a una persona en particular, una persona que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin "Sin más demoras ¡Que comience el festín!" levanto las manos y los platos vacíos que estaban en las mesas se llenaron de decenas de comidas deliciosas.

Literalmente Hiccup babeaba al igual que su amigo Fishlegs, quien había quedado en la misma casa que él, lo hacía; lleno su plato con todo lo que pudo.

"Morí y estoy en el cielo" dijo Fishlegs mientras mordía una pierna de pollo.

"Estoy contigo" dijo Hiccup "Es tan hermoso que voy a morir" empezó a comer todo lo que pudo.

"Si Hiccup continua comiendo así estará igual o más gordo que Fishlegs en un mes" dijo Astrid.

"Lo hubieras visto en el tren" le dijo Merida "Me sorprende que el azúcar no lo volviera hiperactivo" ambas rieron.

"¿Estas babeando?" le dijo Jack a Flynn, quien solo tenía la vista en una chica de Gryffindor.

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí y lo miro "No, no lo estoy" le respondió.

"¿Qué paso con Elsa y lo que ibas a decirle?" Jack entrecerró los ojos.

"Lo hare, pero no ahora" continuo Flynn "¿Y qué hay de ti y esa chica Merida?"

Jack sintió que sus orejas se calentaban "Solo somos amigos, no me gustan las niñas… digo si me gustan pero no Merida… es divertida y lo que sea pero no me gusta" dijo alterado.

"¡Ja! Como digas" se burló Flynn.

"Pascal estaría más que feliz aquí" dijo Rapunzel.

"¿Pascal?" le pregunto Heather.

"Mi mascota y amigo camaleón" le contesto "Ama el chocolate" dijo mientras mordía una barra.

"Creo que tú también lo amas"

"Todo el mundo ama el chocolate" dijo Rapunzel con la boca llena.

"En eso te apoyo" le contesto Heather. Se quedó mirando a una dirección, hacia la mesa de Slytherin "¿Quién será ese chico? El de cabello y ojos cafés"

Rapunzel volteo a ver "Es Flynn Rider ¿No es atractivo?"

"No el, el que está a su lado" dijo Heather.

"¡Oh! Es Jack Frost, mi primo" respondió Punzie.

"Es muy lindo" dijo Heather suspirando "¿Me lo presentarías?"

"Claro, mañana en el almuerzo" contesto Punzie.

…

La cena había terminado; todas las casas se dirigían a sus salas. Una de ella bajaba a las mazmorras, guiados por sus dos prefectos, Chel Mills y Elías Nolan.

"Síganos y no se separen" dijo Chel mientras bajaban las escaleras "Las escaleras tienden a cambiar constantemente"

"Es posible que caigan al vacío" continúo Elías, él era de quinto año también, con piel y cabello café claro y ojos color miel.

"Okay los dos prefectos son medio tenebrosos" pensó Jack.

Llegaron a una oscura cámara subterránea, se escuchaba la corriente del agua del Lago Negro. Una puerta negra estaba frente a ellos en una pared blanca, tenía esculpida una serpiente que parecía seguirte con los ojos.

"Contraseña" dijo la serpiente, la cual hablaba.

"Sanguis Purús" dijo Chel.

La serpiente bajo la cabeza abriendo la puerta dejándolos entrar, cruzaron un laberinto de corredores para entrar a una sala con techo bajo parecido a una mazmorra, iluminado con lámparas verdes y muebles del mismo tono, con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, formando diversas formas en la sala, ya que se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro, reflejando el agua. Los muebles de la sala común eran grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura.

"Bienvenidos a Slytherin" dijo Elías Nolan "Las chicas se quedaran en los dormitorios del lado derecho y los varones en el izquierdo"

Ambos prefectos vieron de frente a sus compañeros "Como notaran sus cosas ya se encuentran aquí" dijo Chel "En los dormitorios de primer años encontraran sus uniformes de la casa"

"Mencionas las nuevas reglas tu o las digo yo" le dijo Elías.

"Las diré yo si no te importa" contesto Chel "Deberán regresar a la sala después de la cena, a más tardar a las diez de la noche; no quiero que desordenen la sala; lo más importante de todo, como ya saben los varones no podrán entrar al dormitorio de las chicas pero las chicas si pueden entrar al de los varones"

"Eso no es justo" chillaron varios.

"¡¿Quién murió y te nombro prefecta?!" le grito Dagur que camino hacia ella hasta quedar frente a ella.

"El anterior prefecto por contradecirme y hacerme enojar" Chel lo miro como si pudiera quemarlo con la mirada; Dagur se alejó de ella como perro regañado "Y me nombro nuestro jefe de casa, el profesor Gru"

"Sin más que decir" continuo Elías "Es hora de dormir, no lleguen tarde a sus clases, sus horarios están en sus libros"

"¿Qué piensas sobre eso, Hans?" le dijo Dagur, ambos miraron a Jack quien subía a los dormitorios con los de primer año "Un sangre sucia en Slytherin"

"Es algo imperdonable" le dijo Hans "¿Tienes algo planeado?"

"Aun no" dijo Dagur "Pero corre por mi cuenta que ese sangre sucia va a largarse de aquí"

…

Rapunzel estaba en la sala común de Hufflepuff. En la entrada de la sala se encontraba un gran retrato de un chico de piel clara, ojos grises y cabello castaño, que pudiera considerarse atractivo. Rapunzel concentro toda su atención en el cuadro.

"¿Quién es el?" le pregunto a uno de sus compañeros, a Kristoff.

"Es Cedric Diggory" le respondió "Uno de los magos más destacados de Hufflepuff"

"¿Qué paso con él?"

"Murió como un héroe" continuo Kristoff "Que inspira a todos a ser los mejores"

Todos caminaban hacia los dormitorios mientras Rapunzel seguía mirando el retrato "Gracias Cedric Diggory" dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

…

Hiccup estaba sentado en su cama y acariciaba a su Terrible Terror, Skopie. Pensaba en su dragón y amigo Toothless. No podía esperar para verlo al día siguiente, al igual que no podía esperar sus clases de magia.

"Dime Skopie ¿Soy un gran mago o un troglodita?" le pregunto alzando al pequeño dragón.

"Gaarr" gruño el dragón.

"Si, mejor no me respondas" Hiccup había aprendido dragonès en el verano, logro entender los que los dragones decían pero no aun a comunicarse con ellos "¿En qué te convertiré? En una taza o una copa"

"Garr" gruño el dragón de nuevo.

"Era una broma" coloco a Skopie en su jaula para dormir.

"Si sigues hablando con dragones te creerán un loco" le dijo Fishlegs desde su cama.

"Gracias por el consejo, significa mucho viniendo de ti" dijo sarcástico. Se acomodó en la cama para dormir, sería difícil ya que estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Toothless.

"Espera hasta mañana" pensó "Todo saldrá bien" cerro los ojos para dormir.

…

Todo Hogwarts descansaba, el año había comenzado, se esperaban muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas pero qué más da, todo es bueno cuando tienes magia. Todo comienza una vez que el sol salga y las clases empiecen.

Continuara…

**Es todo por ahora, perdón por tardarme con este capítulo. Dejen reviews si quieren que continúe o pongan la historia en follow o favoritos. Gracias.**


End file.
